Wolverine VS Deathstroke
Wolverine VS Deathstroke 'is a fan-made episode of the upcoming internet series, Total Warfare. It pits Wolverine from Marvel Comics, who will face the Predator, against Deathstroke from DC Comics, who will face Captain America. Connection ''Marvel VS DC! Two super soldiers who possess healing factors and have severe anger problems clash with each other in an epic duel to the death! Can Wolverine claw his way to victory? Or will Deathstroke be the one walking away with the crown? Interlude Kirby Boy: Super soldiers are basically regular humans turned into killing machines by chemicals. Game Girl: Some become anti-heroes, like Wolverine, the vicious anti-hero of the X-Men. Cheesestick: But others become villains, like Deathstroke, the Terminator. Kirby Boy: And everyone is asking the same question: Who is truly superior? I'm Kirby Boy. Game Girl: I'm Game Girl. Cheesestick: And I'm Cheesestick. Kirby Boy: Let's settle this debate once and for all. Game Girl: It's time... All: TOTAL WARFARE TIME! Wolverine Kirby Boy: During the late 1880s, James Howlett was born in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada to rich farm owners John and Elizabeth Howlett, though he is actually the illegitimate son of the Howletts' groundskeeper, Thomas Logan. After Thomas was thrown off the Howletts' property for an attempted rape perpetrated by his other son, named simply Dog, he returned to the Howlett manor and killed John. Game Girl: But unfortunately for John, James discovered a lethal power hidden within: retractable bone claws. James used these weapons to kill Thomas in retaliation. Cheesestick: He fled with his childhood companion, Rose, and grew into manhood on a mining colony in the Yukon Territory, adopting the name "Logan". Sadly, he accidentally killed Rose with his claws, causing him to leave the colony and live in the wilderness among wolves until he was captured and placed in a circus by us dumb Americans. Kirby Boy: Saul Creed, brother of Victor Creed, freed Logan, but after he betrayed Logan and Clara Creed to Nathaniel Essex, Logan drowned Creed in Essex's potion. Logan returned to civilization, residing with the Blackfoot people. Following the death of his Blackfoot lover, Silver Fox, at the hands of Victor Creed, now known as Sabretooth, he was ushered into the Canadian military during World War I. Logan spent time in Madripoor before settling in Japan, where he married Itsu and had a son, Daken, of whom Logan for many years was unaware. Game Girl: During World War II, Logan teamed up with Captain America and continued a career as a soldier of fortune. He served with the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion during D-Day, and later with the CIA before being recruited by Team X, a black ops unit. As a member of Team X, Logan was given false memory implants. Eventually breaking free of this mental control, he joins the Canadian Defence Ministry. Logan was subsequently kidnapped by the Weapon X program, where he remained captive and experimented on, until he escaped. It was during his imprisonment by Weapon X that he had an indestructible metal called Adamantium forcibly fused onto his bones. Cheesestick: After wandering the wilderness and clashing with the Hulk, Wolverine was eventually discovered by the X-Men, who molded him into a real hero. Logan had finally found a place to call home... and a family he did not stab to death. Kirby Boy: Speaking of stabbing things to death, Wolverine's Adamantium claws can cut through almost anything. He can even stab Thanos, who can tank planet-busting attacks, nay, solar-system busting attacks ''unharmed. Game Girl: And even if his claws don't work, as a result of Wolverine's mutant powers and the multiple experiments he underwent, the latter is now host to a wide array of killer abilities. He can press two tons and break chains, he moves faster than the eye can track, and he can fight for ''days on end without getting tired. And even though his animal-like nature would convince you otherwise, Wolverine is actually a very skilled tactician. Cheesestick: Hell, he's even blitzed the Mach 189 ''Captain America and tagged ''Speed Demon! ''In fact, he scales to F4 feats which reach into ''Mach 500! Kirby Boy: And Wolverine's claws aren't his only blade weapons. He also has a sword called Muramasa... made by Muramasa. Wolverine himself said that this sword is one of the only things that can kill him, due to having a piece of his soul in it. Game Girl: And remember when we said that Wolverine had his bones lined with Adamantium? Well, Thor and Hulk have trouble breaking it. Enough said. Cheesestick: Seriously, it can withstand nuclear bombs! That is crazy durability right there! Kirby Boy: And if his sheer durability isn't enough for you, Wolverine's healing factor regenerates most wounds in seconds. It also delayed his aging, which allowed him to fight in both World Wars AND Vietnam. Game Girl: Wolverine can also hear through thick walls, smell hidden targets and track eroded scents, see at farther distance with clear vision in the dark and can even sense animals feelings and talk to them, like some kind of bear whisperer. Cheesestick: Wolverine has mastered 15 martial arts and is able to keep up with the likes of Black Panther and Iron Fist. And when he's at his breaking point, he will enter the Berserker Rage state. Kirby Boy: When Wolverine is in the Berserker Rage state, the latter ignores all pain and lashes out, giving into his animal-like nature. In addition to raising his physical stats, it also makes him completely unpredictable to psychics and telepaths. Game Girl: Wolverine is also immune to infections, illnesses, diseases, you name it. Cheesestick: And one time, he survived selling his soul! ''Good lord, nothing can stop this guy! Kirby Boy: Actually, a few things can. Wolverine's healing factor is linked to his brain, so if one manages to destroy it, Wolverine is as good as dead. Game Girl: But hey, it's protected by a metal that can survive blows from a green, radioactive regenerating monster. I don't think you're destroying his brain anytime soon. Cheesestick: And as pointed out by Magneto, Wolverine is vulnerable to magnetism. Plus, destroying his brain isn't the only way to kill him. Completely disintegrating him and drowning him with put him down for good. He has trouble swimming anyway. Kirby Boy: Wolverine has also lost to Daredevil, Gambit, Cyclops, and Spider-Man. His healing factor can also be halted by Carbonadium, an alloy capable of doing just that. Game Girl: Wolverine's heightened hearing sometimes leaves him vulnerable and every woman he loves dies. Cheesestick: Plus, he's kind of a hothead. ''Wolverine growls and cuts off the top of Cyclops' car in rage. Wolverine: Tell Cyclops I made him a convertible. Kirby Boy: Still, any sane person would stay out of the Wolverine's way. Wolverine: I know what you’re thinkin’, punk. Question is "Can I get Wolverine before he turns me into shish kabob with those claws?" Well, bub, seein’ as how these claws are adamantium, the strongest metal known, and can slice through vanadium steel like a hot knife through butter buddy, you’ve gotta ask yourself... do I feel lucky? Deathstroke Kirby Boy: Slade Joseph Wilson was sixteen years old when he first enlisted in the United States Army, having lied about his age. After serving a stint in Korea, he was later assigned to Camp Washington where he had been promoted to the rank of Major. In the early 1960s, he met the lovely Captain Adeline Kane. Game Girl: In case you don't know her, Kane was tasked with training young soldiers in new fighting techniques in anticipation of brewing troubles taking place in Vietnam. She was amazed at how skilled Slade was and how quickly he adapted to modern conventions of warfare. She immediately fell in love with him, and realized that he was without a doubt the most able-bodied combatant she had ever encountered. She offered to privately train Slade in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him and was soon promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Cheesestick: Six months later, Adeline and he were married and she became pregnant with their first child. The war in Vietnam began to escalate and Slade was shipped overseas. In the war, his unit massacred a village, an event which sickened him. He was also rescued by SAS member Wintergreen, to whom he would later return the favor. Kirby Boy: Chosen for a secret experiment, the Army imbued him with enhanced physical powers in an attempt to create metahuman supersoldiers for the U.S. military. Deathstroke became a mercenary soon after the experiment when he defied orders and rescued his friend Wintergreen sent on a suicide mission by a commanding officer with a grudge. However, Slade kept this career secret from his family, even though his wife was an expert military combat instructor. Game Girl: A criminal named the Jackal took his younger son Joseph Wilson hostage to force Slade to divulge the name of a client who had hired him as an assassin. Slade refused, claiming it was against his personal honor code. He attacked and killed the kidnappers at the rendezvous. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was slashed by one of the criminals before Slade could prevent it, destroying Joseph's vocal cords and rendering him mute. After Joseph was taken to the hospital, an enraged Kane tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to destroy his right eye. Cheesestick: Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black, featureless half covering his lost eye. Now isn't that the saddest origin story of a villain you've ever heard? Kirby Boy: Deathstroke possesses various enhanced abilities granted by the serum, which are stated to exceed well beyond that of an average human. According to DC Bios and Comic bios, they border on being superhuman. These include the strength of ten men and heightened speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes. Game Girl: His enhancements granted him to press about 1 ton. He has the capacity to use up to 90 percent of his brain-- Cheesestick: FALSE! While this has long been one of Deathstroke's greatest attributes, this urban myth about the human brain has long since been debunked. If humans only used 10% of their brain, they simply could not survive. But despite all that, you're absolutely right Game Girl. Deathstroke's brain is a marvel, able to process information and react far faster than an ordinary human. Kirby Boy: Deathstroke also possesses a healing factor in his blood that enables him to heal from physical injury much faster than a normal person; however, it does have limitations, as he could not heal his missing eye and cannot regenerate entire limbs. This enables him to recover from what would otherwise be fatal injuries, though recovering from such injuries renders him insane and animalistic for a short period. Game Girl: Deathstroke is also a very formidable martial artist. He proved himself to be one of the best fighters in the United States Army and through his martial arts training, he would later be highly skilled in Boxing, Karate, Jujitsu and Ninjutsu. He has also shown multilingualism, being able to speak various languages such as Russian, Japanese, and Korean. Cheesestick: Deathstroke is also skilled in the use of many weapons including guns, rifles, and swords, which are usually among his current weapons of choice. His signature weapon is a power staff that fires lethal and non-lethal energy blasts from both ends. The staff can also be used to strike using energy at each end. Kirby Boy: In some more realism-focused versions of Deathstroke, his staff fires bullets and miniature cannonball-like pellets instead of energy blasts. His staff can bend and stretch to include both of his martial art forms. He is also seen with a wide array of swords, including giant broadswords and katana swords. Typically in combat, he will use his other weapons until those are useless, saving his best weapon as backup. Game Girl: Deathstroke wears a full suit composed of Nth metal. This armor allows him to absorb blows from some of the mightiest DC beings, as evidenced by it being able to absorb numerous blows from Lobo, although it could not withstand the power of Mazahs. Cheesestick: On his own, Deathstroke has single-handedly held his own against some of DC's biggest players, such as Batman, as well as its most renowned teams, such as the Teen Titans. Kirby Boy: In fact, in Identity Crisis, Deathstroke defeated every member of the Justice League, minus Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, all without back-up or assistance. And in the X-Men/Teen Titans crossover, Deathstroke defeated Colossus and even fought Wolverine to a standstill. Game Girl: How ironic. Cheesestick: But there's one problem: As Kirby Boy said, too much pain puts Deathstroke into an animalistic state and throws all of his tactical strategy out the window. Kirby Boy: Still, people in their right mind would not underestimate the Terminator. A picture of the Terminator is shown. Kirby Boy: No, not that Terminator. Deathstroke: You cannot die until you have suffered the same way I have suffered, until you have known complete despair, and you will, I promise. Battle Gotham City, nighttime SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT! Six metallic blades stabbed into Batman repeatedly. His heart was soon reduced to a soup-like consistency. Blood, pus and excrement flew everywhere in a wet splash as the blades stabbed Batman's guts dozens of times. They then slashed Batman's neck, causing blood to spray everywhere. The man who had killed Batman then stood up. He wore a yellow-and-black suit. He had three metallic claws emerging from both of his hands. This man was the very best at what he did, '''Wolverine. Wolverine gave a sigh of relief as he retracted his claws, then walked away. "I told ya, bub. I'm the very best at what I do - and what I do isn't pretty." His ears then heard the sound of helicopter propellers. Wolverine looked up to see a helicopter land in front of him. A man in a black and orange suit then exited the helicopter. To Wolverine's curiosity, he only had one eyehole. This man was the Terminator (No, not that Terminator). This man... was Deathstroke. "Who are you, bub?" Wolverine asked as he prepared for the inevitable fight. "My name is Slade Joseph Wilson. But please call me Deathstroke." Deathstroke responded. "Deathstroke, huh? So what brings you here?" Wolverine asked, still cautious. Deathstroke didn't respond right away, but instead produced a poster that had the words "WANTED! Dead or Alive" with an image of Wolverine below them. "This is what brought me here." he confirmed. "And you will be terminated." "Good luck with that, bub." Wolverine then raced toward Deathstroke, ready to slice him to pieces. Deathstroke readied his Promethium sword. FIGHT! Deathstroke swung his sword as Wolverine slashed with his claws. The two weapons clashed with each other instantly, sending sparks flying upon impact. The two were locked with each other for a few seconds, but then Wolverine stabbed Deathstroke in the stomach. He slammed Deathstroke onto the ground and delivered a Berserker Barrage-like combo of attacks. The conclusion of the combo sent Deathstroke flying back. Wolverine raced toward Deathstroke to stab him again, but Deathstroke prevented that from happening by slicing Wolverine's stomach open with his sword, causing his intestines to fall out. Deathstroke then swung his sword to decapitate Wolverine. But much to his confusion, the sword failed to decapitate him. A grinning Wolverine then delivered a swift kick to Deathstroke's chin, which was covered by his mask. Deathstroke was knocked down as he felt the full force of the kick - and it didn't feel like a normal kick. There was something certainly metallic about this kick. However, Deathstroke wasn't about to let that stop him as he quickly rebounded from the attack and swung his sword into Wolverine's chest. Wolverine stumbled slightly from the attack, bleeding onto the sword. He was cut to his chest, revealing his Adamantium-coated sternum - which wasn't visible for very long as he regenerated quickly. "Healing factor, bub." Wolverine bragged. Deathstroke was shocked for a second as he noticed that Wolverine seemed hardly fazed, but then his shock turned into anger, evident by him firing his dual machine guns at Wolverine. While the bullets succeeded in destroying Wolverine's heart, they failed to inflict even slight damage to his Adamantium-coated ribcage. Wolverine ran forward and cut right through the machine guns, which shocked Deathstroke again. Wolverine caught Deathstroke off guard by delivering a diagonal slash into the latter's chest. Deathstroke looked at his wound, then pulled out his energy lance and shot a laser out of it, piercing through Wolverine's stomach. It didn't even touch ''his Adamantium-coated spine. Wolverine ran toward Deathstroke to stab him, but Deathstroke stuck out his sword and Wolverine ran right into it. The blade pierced his heart, which had regenerated moments ago, the fragile organ bursting like a water balloon. Deathstroke then placed his sword into Wolverine's right eye, causing it to burst. Blood and thick fluids ran down Wolverine's cheek like tears and gray matter splattered on the ground. However, Wolverine cut right through the sword, leaving it as a shorter blade. As Wolverine's eye healed, they both started slicing, with Deathstroke getting a good slash on Wolverine and drawing blood. He was able to block Wolverine's multi slash and countered it. Deathstroke then stabbed Wolverine in the midsection with his sword, and swung it upward. This swing sent blood and flesh flying all across the battlefield, and rendered Wolverine's Adamantium-coated rib cage and sternum visible. "I'm not gonna let you get away with that!" Wolverine shouted out. The two of them began to continually slash and hack at each other, each time the claws and sword coming into contact and sending sparks flying. That is, until Wolverine jumped up above and behind Deathstroke, then stabbed him in the back with his claws. Deathstroke attempted to swing his sword behind him, but Wolverine was too far behind. Wolverine then lifted Deathstroke with his claws still in the Terminator's back, then hurled him against the ground. However, right as Deathstroke was flung into the ground, the latter stabbed Wolverine upward, between his ribs. Blood was leaking all across the battlefield, and the two fighters seemed to have plenty of fight in them. The two fighters clashed weapons again and again, each hit getting faster and harder to track than the last. Deathstroke slashed his sword as hard as he could. The force of the blow sent Wolverine down toward the ground. Deathstroke then stepped on Wolverine as he hacked and slashed at the latter's body over and over, each time drawing more blood and sending more chunks of flesh across the battlefield. But no matter how hard he swung, or how many times an attack was landed, Deathstroke never came close to even chipping Wolverine's skeleton. Wolverine attempted to push Deathstroke off of his body, but the Terminator was pushing down with too much force for the mutant. Deathstroke then dug right into Wolverine's midsection - through the flesh and blood - and ripped out Wolverine's intestines. Wolverine coughed and hacked up blood as Deathstroke pulled the mutant's insides out and cut them up with his sword, sending his body parts scattering across the battlefield. Deathstroke then pulled out Wolverine's stomach and did the same thing. Then, Wolverine shouted out in agony - and cut right through Deathstroke's leg, leaving it as a shorter limb. Deathstroke fell onto his back, screaming in agony. Wolverine raised his claws to stab Deathstroke, but Deathstroke shot another laser out of his energy lance at Wolverine's neck. Blood sprayed onto the downed Deathstroke as Wolverine stepped back. Deathstroke then fired his sniper rifle at Wolverine. Deathstroke got onto his left knee as he continued firing. Wolverine ran toward Deathstroke and cut right through the sniper rifle. He then stabbed him in the heart and pushed him back and onto the ground. Wolverine raised his foot up and brought it down with great force upon Deathstroke's midsection, piercing his body and releasing blood everywhere. Wolverine brought his foot out of Deathstroke's body, then sliced ''hundreds of times in less than a second at Deathstroke's neck - literally turning all the things in that area into liquid. Wolverine then cut Deathstroke's skull into ribbons with his claws before piercing his lungs with them. He then stabbed Deathstroke in the ribs again and again, turning the bone into mush. He then ripped off pieces of Deathstroke' flesh and body, then yanked his spine in half, hoisted him into the air by the spine and tore him in half from there. But Wolverine was far from done. The latter grabbed right onto Deathstroke's sternum and the bottom of his ribs, then ripped all of it right off, causing blood to fly everywhere and get his lungs exposed. Wolverine picked up the lungs and threw them up in the air, cutting them into ribbons before they could land upon the ground. With exactly seventy-two slices, Wolverine turned the entire top half of Deathstroke's torso into wet confetti. Wolverine then threw Deathstroke's arm up in the air and did the same thing he did with his lungs. Wolverine grabbed Deathstroke's hands and clapped his hands with enough force to crush them into paste. He then grabbed Deathstroke's legs, hoisted the lower half of the Terminator's body into the air by the legs and tore it in half from there. Wolverine then stabbed Deathstroke's legs until they were nothing more than puddles of blood and demolished bones. Wolverine sighed as he retracted his claws and observed his kill. There was absolutely no way Deathstroke was coming back from that. Wolverine then walked away, but not after saying "Some terminator you are." This ''time, no one would dare challenge him. Otherwise, they'd die a slow and brutal death. '''K.O.!' Results Kirby Boy: Unfortunately for Deathstroke, he didn't have the means to put Wolverine down for good. And while Deathstroke's healing factor was perfect for repairing damage, Wolverine trumped his by being capable of replacing entire organs at a much faster rate. Game Girl: Wolverine's durability also trumped Deathstroke's. Seriously, he can survive blows from Hulk, Thor, the Hulkbuster, NUCLEAR EXPLOSIONS and SELLING HIS SOUL for God's sake! Cheesestick: Deathstroke may have longer range, but Wolverine uses six ''blades in combat. Need I really say more? Kirby Boy: And Deathstroke would have to be lucky to figure out that Wolverine's healing factor is linked to his brain. Even if he did figure it out, it wouldn't matter. Wolverine's Adamantium skeleton would allow him to take whatever Deathstroke had to throw at him. Game Girl: Deathstroke is more agile, as he was able to elude Superman, but considering that Wolverine can blitz Captain America, he would be able to dodge everything in Deathstroke's arsenal. Cheesestick: While Deathstroke has took down most of the Justice League by himself, Wolverine fought freaking SATAN HIMSELF! Kirby Boy: Wolverine's healing factor also delayed his aging, which allowed him to live for ''100 years, so his experience trumped Deathstroke's. Game Girl: And as Kirby Boy said, Deathstroke is known for violent outbursts of rage when in extreme pain. This throws all his tactical strategy out the window. Even worse, Wolverine didn't really need the Berserker Rage since he could make Deathstroke soup within minutes in base. Cheesestick: Deathstroke just got terminated. Kirby Boy: The winner is Wolverine.Category:Fanon Warfares Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Rivalry Warfares Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Comic Books' themed Fanon Warfares Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fanon Warfares Category:'Marvel VS DC' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Finished Warfares Category:Season Premiere